Find the coefficient of $x$ when $3(x - 4) + 4(7 - 2x^2 + 5x) - 8(2x - 1)$ is simplified.
Solution: The coefficient of $x$ in $3(x - 4) + 4(7 - 2x^2 + 5x) - 8(2x - 1)$ is $3 + 4 \cdot 5 - 8 \cdot 2 = \boxed{7}$.